The present disclosure relates to cladded fenestration frames, for example, framed doors, curtain walls, window, skylights, and the like. Specifically, cladded fenestration frames for interior spaces and protected environments.
Framed doors, curtain walls, windows, skylights, and the like are often cladded with a decorative material, such as wood or plastic, over their frames. For cladding exposed to the exterior environment, such as rain, snow, or wind, the claddings is mounted over the frame with an air gap for pressure equalization and so that moisture infiltrating the system can drain through weep holes at the bottom of the frame. For cladding over the frames of framed doors, curtain walls, windows, skylights, and the like, in an interior space or a protected environment, this air gap is not required and the cladding can be flush mounted against the frame.
Cladding over such frames in protected environments is typically applied at the factory and can require a multi-step time consuming or labor intensive process to remove or to reinstall at the installation site.